Addiction
by savagepierce
Summary: This is an AU one-shot drabble about Kol and Katherine living together sharing an addiction to heroin.


Katherine chewed anxiously on her tongue, fingers trembling, wide-eyed and manic, her back pressed against the wall, hair plastered to her face as she tried to make sense of something, anything, she needed a distraction. Kol was supposed to be back by now, and he wasn't. The thought made her scream in irritation and kick the lamp over so it went crashing down to the floor. Her eye twitched briefly, focus Katherine on anything.

_Tick. Tick. Tick._ The clock on the wall, a constant reminder of the time passing between now and when Kol would return with their next fix. Tick. Tick. Tick. The resounding noise like a pendulum in the back of her mind, the space filled with voidness, emptiness, cold and grating, her thoughts unclean and contaminated just like her body. Like the next rush would purify her and make her whole once more. Tick. Tick. Tick. Seconds creeping by, that clock was futile, annoying, purposefully taunting her, it ha a mind of its own, it had to.

Tick. Tick. _Tick-Tock_.

Metallic tang of blood dribbled down her lip, she flinched, erratic movement that seemed to disturb the stillness when it leaked down her chin. So nullified she hadn't even noticed that her teeth had sunk deep into her tongue and split the flesh. The doorknob creaked, and Katherine shot upwards and across the room like a bat out of hell. Her movements were so jerky, so chaotic, she looked more like some kind of volatile storm personified, rather than a solid human being. She was so fluid, so skinny and brittle, a skeleton clambering from it's coffin and trying to remember how to live with all the wrong tools.

"Did you get it? It only took you for-fucking ever Kol. Christ." Her breath low and hissed, her eyes seeking his equally wild ones, raised, bloodied. His hair ruffled, "Katerina shut up." He shoved her hard, mercilessly, not caring when she fell against the wall, her flesh mere paper, bones made of glass. Her body darkened and she lunged at Kol from behind. Nails grating his backside as she tore at him, the stash falling to the ground. She clutched it and ran to the couch, desperately looking for her needle, upon finding it she felt Kol behind her, steely grip on her wrist, dark heat on her neck. "You should know that I always come first my dear, now hand it over before I break each of your pretty little bones." It was still icy and cold for a threat as it should be, but shaky and his desperation was leaking through, making him less of an enemy than he used to be. All the same, Katherine snarled and found the tight rubber straps, holding her arm ou to wrap it tight and find the pulsing vein.

Kol taking it from her by force, giving himself his own hit, instantly his eyes going glassy as he found his sweet release, and by god was it beautiful to watch, but it only made Katherine want her hit more. She found herself licking from his wounds, the blood and sanguine mess, he simply sat there sated as Katherine took her own hit. Followed by another, surely this was the way to go out of this world. And the blissful rhapsody flooded her within moments, taking her higher than high. To the of colors where the entire world seemed to reverberate with its own beauty.

Colors shimmering before her, the faint allusion of synesthesia overcoming her senses. Everything fragments and so augmented and tainted, yet she couldn't look away. Her skin enflamed, she felt like everything that should hurt instead felt sensational, not able to stop when her body slithered on top of Kol's the melding of something hot and sinewy, sticky with perspiration, mending of souls and entwined limbs, their sex was sinful and horrendous from the outside, but through the eyes of the vein, tapped and flooded, they were awash in their own tedious and tenuous sickening madness. A beautiful madness, awash with the darkness of sanity, the explosion of each of your senses so heightened that they ceased to exist, the bodies stopped moving and instead became sheer fluid, flowing into one another, there was no separation, they were one, complete.

And in moments they'd become primal, feral animals, when the high broke, and the fever dream ceased, they would destroy one another, but in the shared continuity of a devilish fantasy.

The power of their addiction lie within one another, within the hit, the garish and terrible drug wasn't their addiction, but the escape that it built for them, the escape from being themselves. A fraction of a moment where their minds stopped moving and they ceased to exist within the shells of their bodies, but instead within the stagnant air of earth itself.


End file.
